L'éveil de Témie
by Liak
Summary: Din, Nayru, et Farore sont les trois déesses de la triforce. Mais il existe une quatrième déesse enfermée dans le Saint Royaume par une puissante sorcière qui tente d'étendre son influence. Link doit encore sauver le monde !
1. La légende de Triforcia

Auteur : Liak

Origine : Zelda : Ocarina of Time (se passe après Majora's Mask)

Genre : Aventure principalement, mais il y aura sans doute un peu de romance (un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes) et aussi un peu d'humour.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages d'Hyrule (sauf Raya) sont la propriété de Nintendo, pour ceux du Saint Royaume(sauf Din, Farore et Nayru), j'en suis l'heureuse créatrice. Bon, ne vous étonnez pas, j'ai fait quelques modifs sur certains perso, mais j'ai quand même essayé de rester le plus fidèle à l'univers Zelda.

Note : Voici une de mes premières fics sur zelda, celle-ci est la première publiée (je tiens à vous éviter une syncope devant mes débuts). A la base, cette histoire devait servir de scénario pour un jeu vidéo, mais je n'ai pas eut le courage de m'y lancer seule, donc le scénario est devenu une fanfic.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Triforcia**

Nous savons tous qu´il y a longtemps, 3 déesses descendirent sur Hyrule. Elles y créèrent la vie, puis abritèrent les triangles d´or, symboles de leur puissance, dans le Saint Royaume. Mais notre connaissance des déesses s´arrête là. Eh bien laissez-moi vous raconter la légende que j´ai trouvé dans un vieux parchemin.

Kaali, déesse amazone d´une beauté n´ayant d´égal que son (sale) caractère, traversa un jour la terre de Nazarek, dieu à la sagesse infinie. Pour la première fois de sa vie, l´amazone n´eut rien à redire quant à ce jeune homme calme et, à son grand agacement, très patient. Après une semaine, Nazarek obtint (enfin) la main de Kaali. De leur union naquirent quatre déesses : Din, Farore, Nayru et... Témie. Afin de parfaire leur éducation, les quatre jeunes déesses furent envoyées dans un archipel de quatre îles. Farore alla sur l´île verte, recouverte d´une immense forêt et d´une plaine verdoyante. Din alla sur l´île du feu, composée d´un massif montagneux et d´un gigantesque volcan. Nayru alla sur l´île des naïades, terre simple aux multiples cours d´eau. Et Témie alla sur l´île de cristal, dont l´herbe est blanche comme la neige. Les quatre déesses évoluèrent, mais quand vint le moment de quitter l´Archipel Sacré, une puissante femme enferma Témie dans son île. Malgré cela, ses trois soeurs décidèrent de créer Hyrule et ses peuples. Les gorons et leur Mont du Péril furent créés en hommage à l´île du feu. Les kokiris furent créés en hommage à l´île verte. Les zoras furent créés en hommages à l´île des naïades. Les gérudos furent créées en hommages à leur mère. Les hyliens furent créés en hommage à leur père. Et les sheikahs furent créés en hommage à leur soeur. Ce travail achevé, les trois déesses s´en retournèrent en un lieu appelé Triforcia, ressemblant beaucoup à Hyrule. Elles déposèrent trois triangles d´or dans un temple, et créèrent une tour de cristal où elles y restèrent.

Personne ne sait ce qu´est devenue la puissante femme qui enferma Témie sur son île.


	2. Introduction

**Introduction**

Une pièce circulaire aux murs de marbre. Une issue en forme d´ogive arrondie, bloquée par une barrière magique opaque aux reflets bleus et violets. Une fenêtre donnant sur un splendide paysage. Un chevalier en armure de couleur brune devant la barrière. Une jeune fille d´une éblouissante beauté accoudée à la fenêtre.

Jeune fille: Je peux te poser une question ?  
Chevalier: . ...!  
Jf: Pourquoi sers-tu Sircha ?  
Ch: Elle est ma créatrice, donc ma maîtresse.  
Jf: Peut-être, mais elle te traite comme un esclave.  
Ch: Mais... Je suis un esclave.  
Jf: Ah, bien... Ca n´a pas l´air de te déranger.  
Ch: Comment cela pourrait-il changer ?  
Jf: Aide-moi à sortir d´ici.  
Ch: Et qu´aurais-je en échange ?  
Jf: Que veux-tu ?  
Ch: Vivre parmi les kabiriens..  
Jf: Ce serra fait.   
Voix: Petite sotte ! Tu ne pensais quand même pas que tu pourrais t´enfuir aussi facilement ?

Le Chevalier fut alors entouré d´un épais nuage rouge.

Ch: Maîtresse ! Nooooooooooon !

Mais, Sircha n´est pas le genre de femme à s´attendrir pour si peu, et le chevalier se dissipa en même temps que le nuage, laissant apparaître une femme aussi belle que cruelle...

Sircha: Hinhinhin.  
Jf ( baissant la tête, désespérée): . ...  
S: Je savais qu´il finirait par me trahir. Mais cela n´arrivera plus ; je te présente ton nouveau compagnon.

La jeune fille releva la tête pour apercevoir un géant (deux fois plus haut qu´un Hache-Viande) en armure noire passer la barrière. Il salua la sorcière d´une courbette rigide, puis bomba le torse, ce qui fit sourire cette dernière.

S: N´est-il pas à mon image ?  
Jf: Oh si. Fourbe, cupide... et lâche.  
S: Peste !

La jeune fille n´eut le temps d´esquisser le moindre geste, qu´elle ressentit une violente douleur à la poitrine.

Link: Haaaaaaa ! (essoufflé) Ha,ha,ha. Ce n´était... qu´un cauchemar.

Le jeune homme se rallongea, mais ne pus retrouver le sommeil.


	3. Chapitre 1 : Retour au pays

**Chapitre 1 : Retour au pays**

Un rêve... Tout allait-il recommencer ? La dernière fois que cela s´était produit, c´était il y a une dizaine d´années. Ganondorf avait tenté de prendre possession de la Triforce, mais il était à présent enfermé dans le sceau créé par les sages. Les sages... Après son combat contre Ganon, la princesse Zelda avait renvoyé Link dans son temps ; un temps où les sages ignoraient tout de leur pouvoir. Le jeune guerrier garda donc pour lui toutes ses aventures vécues dans cet Hyrule gouverné par Ganondorf.  
Quand celui-ci disparut (au temps de Link), le jeune garçon resta un moment aux côtés de la princesse. Mais, son goût de l´aventure le poussa à partir hors d´Hyrule. Il traversa alors : Termina, terre des géants, Labryna, pays de la chanteuse Nayru, Holodrum, pays de la danseuse Din, Cocolint, île éphémère issue du rêve d´un poisson, le désert d´El-Jerada, les étendues gelées de Vinéa, et les montagnes du Corridor du Vent. Un soir, Link arriva dans un petit village de montagnards, où il fut accueillit par Raya, le guérisseur. Pendant les jours qui suivirent, il se leva plus tard qu´à l´accoutumé, mais la veille de son départ, Raya lui annonça qu´il devrait se lever tôt...

Toc, toc, toc.

Raya: Allons, lève toi mon garçon. Le soleil se lève !  
Link: J´arrive.

Le jeune homme, une fois habillé, rejoignit le guérisseur à l´extérieur de la maison, puis ils se dirigèrent vers le sommet du village. D´autres villageois était là aussi, ils avaient installé des nattes et de quoi s´offrir un bon petit déjeuner.

Homme: Cette fois Link, tu vas pouvoir admirer notre lever de soleil ! Allez, dépêchez-vous ça va commencer.

En effet, à peine furent-ils installés, que le jour pointait. Les premiers rayons vinrent frapper les montagnes les plus lointaines, puis ricochèrent progressivement pour arriver au village. Link sortit alors son ocarina, et ce fut tout naturellement qu´il joua... l´ode des écumes (chant de Marine). La boule de feu qu´était le soleil apparut dans toute sa splendeur, et le ciel s´envahit de milles flammes or, rouge, jaune, orange, rose tel un raz-de-marée. Cela dura... Enfin quand l´ocarina se tus, le soleil s´était levé, et le chant de coq retentit.  
Les hommes se regardèrent, puis commencèrent à préparer le repas.

Raya: Je me suis éveillé au lever du soleil, et je m´éteindrais à son coucher... Merci, Link.  
Link: ... ...(Hyrule...)

Les discussions reprirent peut à peut, mais Link resta légèrement à l´écart. Puis chacun rentra de son côté, et le jeune homme préparât ses affaires. Quand Epona fut scellée et amenée à la sortie sud du village, Link eut la surprise de voir le vieux guérisseur monté sur un étalon gris pommelé, chargé pour le voyage.

Link: Raya ? Mais que fais-tu ?  
Raya: Tu ne pensais tout de même pas, que j´allais te laisser partir tout seul, non ?

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, puis éclatèrent de rire ; le voyage s´annonçait joyeux...

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu´ils chevauchaient de par les plateaux et les sentiers tortueux, et ils terminaient à présent l´ascension d´une haute montagne par son versant nord. Soudain, ils entendirent un grondement sourd. Puis ce fut comme si la montagne entière tremblait, et des rochers dévalèrent les pentes. L´un d´eux en se brisant non loin des voyageurs laissa échapper... de la lave.

Raya: Bon sang ! Nous sommes sur un volcan !  
Link: Tiens ? Mais... Attends un peu ! Je crois reconnaître cet endroit !

Le jeune homme lança Epona au galop, et arriva sur l´autre versant. Le paysage qu´il découvrit alors remplit son coeur d´une telle joie, qu´une larme vint à couler sur sa joue.

Raya(arrivant): Mais enfin, qu´est ce que...!

Raya ne pus terminer sa phrase, car ce qui s´offrait à ses yeux lui coupa la parole de par sa beauté. A l´est, s´étendait une immense forêt où naissait un fleuve aux eaux cristallines et pures. A l´ouest, l´on pouvait apercevoir une silhouette qui semblait être une ville fortifiée. Et au sud s´étendait une plaine vaste et fertile.

Link: Hyrule…

Et comme pour répondre à cette annonce, une sorte de rocher bordant le chemin se déplia de façon à ressembler à une créature mi-humaine, mi-rocher.

Raya: Aaaah ! (tombant de cheval) Aaaaaaah, Aïe !  
Link: Ah ah ah ! Mais ce n´est qu´un goron !  
goron: Bienvenue au Mt du Péril. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous conduire au village.  
Link: Raya ?  
Raya(qui était remonté entre temps): C´est bon...

Le goron les guida jusqu´au village, prit congé de leur compagnie, puis les deux voyageurs laissèrent leurs montures à l´auberge.

Raya: Où vas-tu ?  
Link: Voir un ami, allez viens !

Link et Raya descendirent dans les profondeurs du village, et entrèrent dans les quartiers de Darunia. Mais arrivés dans la salle principale :

Darunia: Il n´en est pas question !  
goron: Mais enfin père !  
D: Non, Link ! Tu n´iras pas dans les bois perdus !  
Link-goro: Mais je ne risque rien !  
Link: Ca c´est moi sûr.  
D+L-g?  
L-g: T´es qui toi ? Et de quoi j´me mêle ?  
L: Les skullkids ne feront qu´une bouchée de toi et en plus tu risques de te perdre.  
L-g: N´importe quoi !  
D: Je crois que tu as raison Link... mon frère de sang !  
L : Darunia.  
D : Mon frère.

Les deux hommes s´enlacèrent, et malgré les muscles gagnés au cours de son périple, Link se sentit ´´un peu´´ étouffé par la masse du goron.

L-g: . .. Mais !  
Raya: Je crois que tu ferrais mieux de les laisser et d´abandonner cette idée de promenade en forêt.   
L-g: . ...  
D: Quel homme tu es devenu !  
L: Toi, tu n´as pas changé. Alors quelles nouvelles d´Hyrule ?  
D: Le pays se porte bien, le commerce est affluant, les monstres se font rares, et hmm... Nous sommes même approvisionnés en lait de Lon-Lon !  
L: Ah oui ? Et nos princesses se portent bien ?  
D: Tu veux parler de Zelda et Ruto ? Eh bien je crois qu´elles se portent comme des charmes.  
L: Oh, notre zora a toujours aussi mauvais caractère ?  
D: Je crois que cela ne changera jamais, ah ah ah ! Mais qui est donc ton ami ?  
L: C´est Raya, il est guérisseur.  
D: Ah ? Je crois que le roi est un peu malade, tu serrais le bienvenu au château. D´ailleurs je devais justement lui rendre visite, vous pourriez venir avec moi ?  
L: Raya ?  
R(ironique): Qui refuserais une telle invitation ?  
Link-goro: Je peux venir aussi ?  
D: T´es encore là toi ? . ..Bon d´accord, mais pas de bêtises !  
L-g: Yeeeeeeeh !


End file.
